Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Tag Force 4 Fanfic: Akiza (Academia) Route
by neoneoist
Summary: My first fanfic I just never uploaded it here. It's my version of the protagonist from Yu-Gi-OH Tag Force 4 Game going through Akiza Academia Route. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This is my first Fanfic, It's based off the Yu-gi-oh 5D's Tag Force 4. I stuck with the English/American names instead of their Japanese names, just a heads up. It's Akiza Academia Route, I took most of the dialog from the game. I added my own, and my have tweak some of the dialog. I have changed the appearance of the protagonist (Red Hat, Hat Guy, Konami whatever people call him), and personality to try to make it a little more interesting. I would love honest feedback, just no hating about how I make the character sound, act, or appear. ****I used the same title as the game.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A young boy with chestnut colored hair wearing a black hat slowly started to sit up in his bed. He was on top of the covers and he was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. As he got out of bed he looked around his small bachelor's apartment. Across from his bed was the door that went outside, beside it was a small row of coat hangers which hung 2 black jackets and a red jacket. There was a closet to the left of the door. On the wall to the left of the door, next to the closet was a poster for the movie 'Atlas Rising', it was partly ripped up. On the other end of that wall was a the desk &amp; a chair, on top of it sat 2 photos on opposite ends of the desk. The young man started to walk over to the desk and look at the picture on the left side of the desk. The glass was broken, in the photo appear to be of him wearing the red jacket, and a red hat with a bunch of people in the same outfit only without the hat.

_'why do I even keep this picture anymore?'_ The young man thought.

He then walked to the picture on the right side of the desk. The glass and frame was all intact, it has him standing in front of some building, wearing a blue school uniform with the crest on the right side of this shirt, and a black hat.

_'How long has it been since I wore that getup, whatever that's not my life anymore.'_ He thought to himself.

He went to watch the door to grab one of his black jackets, when he noticed some mail on the floor in front of the door. He picked it up, most of it was junk mail, but there was a letter in with them. He looked at the return address and knew immediately who it was from. He was annoyed to see the letter but he ripped open the envelope anyways. Inside was a cheque made out to him and a letter.

The letter said:

_To Mark_

_I hope you are doing well, here is some money so you can continue to live your dream. I know you and your father are still not speaking to each other since you decided to leave Duel Academia. But I just want you to remember, that no matter what you decide to do I will always support you._

_Love Mom,_

Mark put the cheque in his pants pocket and threw the letter in the trash.

_'You think she know by now that me and the old man I never going to see eye to eye. Still though, it's thanks to her that I'm able to live on my own and not have to go back home to deal with that bastard.' _He thought to himself.

He went over to grab one of his 2 black jackets to put it on.

_'Well it's another day, time to see what New Domino City has for me. Still I sometimes wonder how everyone is doing? It's been a year since I left Duel Academia.'_

And with that thought, he open the door and lefted to start his new day.

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This is my first Fanfic, It's based off the Yu-gi-oh 5D's Tag Force 4. I stuck with the English/American names instead of their Japanese names, just a heads up. It's Akiza Academia Route, I took most of the dialog from the game. I added my own, and my have tweak some of the dialog. I have changed the appearance of the protagonist (Red Hat, Hat Guy, Konami whatever people call him), and personality to try to make it a little more interesting. I would love honest feedback, just no hating about how I make the character sound, act, or appear. ****I used the same title as the game.**

**Chapter 2: That Which Grows in Me**

Mark was sleeping on his bed, still wearing his grey shirt, jeans, boots, and hat, when he heard a loud noise.

"Wake up" a voice set in the commanding tone.

Mark open his eyes to see a girl with short dark red hair, with too long bangs on each side of her face. She had cinnamon colored eyes and was wearing a reddish purple or possibly burgundy colored Duel Academia uniform, she also had a bit of a scowl on her face.

"Akiza? what are you doing here?" he asked as you started to sit up and wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey..." was all she said.

"Hey, so are you going to tell me what you are doing here and how you got in?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"If you remember you gave me a spare key so I could come over here to get away from my parents." She replied "as to why I'm here, the school is having us do a 'Social Experience Education'. Its a program when we go out and team up with regular people for tag duels" she explains.

"Will you pair up with me?" she asked.

"If you..." she started saying "uh nevermind. Once you find a partner you have to go duel other student's teams."

Mark looked at her a bit confused, but he knew he had nothing better to do.

"Alright I'll be your partner." he said as he was not too sure about this.

"Let's go" she said, Mark got out of bed grabbed one of his black jackets and out the door they went.

As they walked around the city looking for another team to duel, Mark decided to break the silence.

"So why did you come ask me anyways?" he asked carefully watching Akiza's expressions. "It's been over a year since you dropped out, I don't have that many people to ask to do this sort of thing." she replied "besides you were one the few people that didn't get on my nerves."

"I see you haven't changed much in the since I left" he said trying to get any kind of emotional reaction.

She continued to walk forward and stare straight ahead with the same scowl on her face.

"So where exactly are we going anyways?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"We're going to go to the stadium to see if we can find anyone there." she replied in the same cold tone.

"Alright whatever" he said.

_'why did I have to agree to do this.'_

As they got to the stadium Akiza stopped dead in her tacks.

"Hey Akiza what's up? he asked.

He notice she was glaring at someone, he followed her eyes and saw who she was glaring at. It was at some girl with my green hair done in pigtails at the back of her head and olive green eyes. She was also wearing at Duel Academia uniform, she was talking to a woman with short blue hair and was wearing a grey suit with a white skirt.

"Let's go, here might not be the best place" said Akzia and she starts to turn around.

"Oh speak of the devil! Ms. Izinski!" the green haired girl shouted.

Akiza turned around and for a brief second it looked like she had a sad look on her face. It then turned to one of anger.

"Naomi I thought I told you to stop calling me that" replied Akzia.

"Wha...? why?! The day we dueled and I thought you really cared about direct attack actually hurt me for real. I got injured and scared from that. But I'd never hated you or look back on that day with disappointment. Because I realize that what you did that day was out of love" Naomi said happily.

"Okay, let's go Mark" Akiza said as she was now annoyed by the girl.

"Good! I had it up to here with all this love crap, let's get out of here." Mark replied with a happy tone in his voice.

"Wha...! Hey! who is that dirty looking guy with you?" Naomi at with a angry look on her face.

"He's my partner" she replied in her normal cold tone.

"How insulting... Especially since I'm right here in front of you. Get at least 10 feet away from him, okay?" said Naomi with an angry tone.

Akiza narrowed her eyes "I don't want to be told that by you. It's none of your business in the first place." She replied with angry in her voice.

"

Y-you're terrible, you know... You know how highly I think about you!" Naomi shouted.

The blue haired woman then approached Akiza. "Hey you are Akiza...right?" She asked.

Akiza turned to the woman "who are you?" she asked.

"This is my partner, Mina Simington" Naomi replied.

"Naomi thinks so much of you. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Do you know how terrible it feels to be treated so coldly by someone... Who you really, really like? I know...maybe too well..." Mina said to Akiza.

Akiza stood there looking at the two.

Mark stood there looking at Akiza. Carefully watching her facial expressions to find out what she was thinking about.

_'Dammit if I knew it was going to be this much of a hassle, I would never had agree to be her partner for this stupid program'_ Mark thought to himself.

"Hey...Naomi" Akiza said finally coming out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Let duel... for this 'Social Experience Education' program. If you win I won't let this guy within 10 feet...no a 100 mile radius of me" Akiza said.

"WHAT THE HELL AKIZA!" Mark shouted.

"Okay in that case, I'll make sure I don't lose to you" Naomi happily agreed.

"And if we win...this guy won't be able to follow you around everywhere" Mina said happily

"Well at least you told her your feelings! Right, Naomi?" Mina asked.

"Yeah! Of course, that's thanks to you!" Naomi replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Akiza!" Mark whispered. "If we lose this duel then I'm going to have to move out of the city."

Akiza looked at him with a sad look on her face, it only lasted a second till her face then went back to her usual scowl.

"Let's duel for real. To the point where that girl will never want to get close to me ever again!" Akiza said with firm confidence in her voice.

"Fine just remember, we lose this duel you lose your little hang out away from your parents" Mark said with an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong, Ms. Izinski?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing, now let's go!" Akiza replied as she got her duel disk set.

Mark set his own duel disk. _'I just hope I don't have to go and move back home with my parents'_ he thought.

Mark &amp; Akiza 8000LP

Naomi &amp; Mina 8000LP

Mark &amp; Akiza 7000LP

Naomi &amp; Mina 0000LP

"Wahhhhhhh!" Naomi shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mina shouted.

Both Naomi and Mina collapsed onto the pavement. Both of their bodies were in a tremendous amount of pain from the duel they just had. Every time their life points took a hit, their bodies received physical damage.

"Why does it...hurt...this bad...Ugh...!" Mina said weakly.

"C-call...an...ambula...nce..." Naomi said weak with pain.

"If somebody comes by, they'll probably call one for you." Akiza said in her usual cold tone of voice.

"M...i...ss..." Naomi said very weakly unable to barely move.

"I have nothing else to say to you. Let's go, Mark" Akiza ordered as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Finally! Let's get out of here" Mark said with relief as he followed behind her.

Once they were far enough from the two they have just defeated, Akiza looked at Mark.

"Okay, I guess that completes my 'Social Experience Education' program. Thanks for coming along with me" Akiza said with a bit of happiness in her voice.

"Sure, whatever, it was alright I guess, up to the part where you almost made me have to leave the city" Mark replied.

"See you around" Akiza said as she started to walk towards her home.

"Yeah, see ya around" Mark replied as he turned and started walking back to his apartment.

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This is my first Fanfic, It's based off the Yu-gi-oh 5D's Tag Force 4. I stuck with the English/American names instead of their Japanese names, just a heads up. It's Akiza Academia Route, I took most of the dialog from the game. I added my own, and my have tweak some of the dialog. I have changed the appearance of the protagonist (Red Hat, Hat Guy, Konami whatever people call him), and personality to try to make it a little more interesting. I would love honest feedback, just no hating about how I make the character sound, act, or appear. ****I used the same title as the game.**

**Chapter: 3 That Which Restrains Me**

Mark was sleep in this bed still wearing his grey shirt, jeans, boots, and hat. It had been 4 days after the whole 'Social Experience Education' program fiasco, he was finally getting back to his normal routines. Suddenly he was woken up by the sound of a voice.

"Wake up" said the voice in a cold tone.

Mark slowly opened his eyes to see Akiza standing beside his bed, in her Duel Academia uniform, with her usual scowl on her face. He then started the sit up on his bed, as he slowly start to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey there Akiza" he said with a yawn. "What brings you over to my place this time around?"

"I came over to say thanks for helping me out the other day" Akiza replied. "Naomi doesn't even look at me anymore." Akiza paused for a moment " but...it's really the best thing for her. She shouldn't get involved with someone who has a cursed power like mine..."

"Well that's good then, all well that ends well" Mark said as he sat on the edge of his bed. "You got to finish that little program you had to do for school and now you got rid of a annoying pest in the process" Mark said with a little smirk on his face as he looked to Akiza.

"I have to go see the class president today" Akiza said as leaned against the wall. "There's a rumor going around school that there's something going on between us. I have to explain that there's nothing to worry about" she said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"So...will you come with me?" She asked with a slight nervous look on her face.

"The class president?" Mark said with a slight confused look on his face "Is it still that one girl, what was her name, Bright?" He asked even though he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"Yeah it's her" Akiza replied.

Mark look down at the ground and start to rub the back of his neck, with an annoyed look on his face.

_'Damn of all the people it had to be, it has to be her. That Bright was always so high strung and follow the rules like they were the guidelines to life. She was one of the main reasons why I dropped out of Duel Academia, she was always annoying and got on my case.'_

Mark lifted his head to look back and Akiza. "Alright I'll come with you, I don't really want to meet her but I guess I can help you out of this situation as well." Mark said as he got up and went to go grab one of his black jackets.

"Then let's get going" Akiza said has she started to walk toward the door to leave.

After a few minutes they left his apartment, Mark decided once again to try to break the silence between them.

"So when are we going to meet Bright?" Mark asked with a slight anger in his voice.

"We are going to meet in front of the Sector Security building" Akiza replied.

"Great" he said sarcastically "Nothing like having a big argument in front of Sector Security."

"Now getting back to this whole rumor that's going around the school..." Mark said with a serious tone with a look to match it. "You can't really blame them for starting those kind of rumors. Back when I was still in Duel Academia you would come over to my place frequently. I know you only did that to get away from your parents, but you can't expect everyone else to know that." Mark said as as he carefully watched Akiza's face for any type of emotional reaction.

Akiza just turn her eye to Mark to give him a death glare, she then look back straight in front of her and didn't say anything.

A few minutes later they were almost at the Sector Security building, as they got closer they could see that was someone standing a few feet in front of the building. It was a girl wearing a Duel Academia uniform, she had slightly tanned skin, dark green hair, and cerulean colored eyes. As they got closer, the girl then turned to the two.

"Ah, welcome Akiza Izinski" said the dark green haired girl.

Akiza she glared at the girl in response to the welcome.

"Is this the boy in question?" asked the girl as she shifted her eyes to Mark. "So the rumors are true, to think even after you dropped out she would still keep in touch with you." The girl said to Mark with rage in her voice and furious look on her face.

"It's nice to see you too Bright" Mark said sarcastically.

Bright then turn to a Akiza with us turn in serious look. "Well then, I want you to cut off all ties with him right now, this instant!"

"What for? We aren't in that kind of relationship..." Akiza said with her usual scowl and cold voice.

"What else could it possibly be?" Bright asked. "This idiot dropped out of school over a year ago, therefore you have no real reason to hang out with this loser." Bright said as she pointed her finger at Mark.

"I'm glad to see you still have such a high opinion of me" Mark said in an smug tone.

Bright gave him a quick glare and then turned her attention back to Akiza. "Besides I believe that l-l-love between a man and a woman is a scared thing...but focus as student is on study and study alone. Right now, you must remove yourself from all other distractions and get studying! Being involved with a boy now will only hinder you from accomplishing that" Bright said in a serious tone.

"And eventually..." Bright didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Akiza interrupted "Eventually what?"

"Basically I cannot allow anyone to break the rules of this Academy" Bright replied. "I'll show you just how important the art of dueling is. I'll go ahead and teach Mark a lesson too, while I'm at it."

"You mean...you're going to duel us two-on-one? Akiza asked with the same cold face she always has.

Just then an older man came walking up to the three of them. He was wearing a Sector Security uniform, with a cream colored Ascot. he had a slightly dark skin, black hair with bangs that look like claws at the top of his face with 1 sticking out from behind his neck on both sides. He had huge eyebrows and light brown eyes.

"Hey, are you two fighting over this guy or something? So much drama!" the officer said with the with an annoyed tone with a hint of jealousy.

_'Dammit it's Trudge, I hope he doesn't recognize me from that job I did with those people from the satellite 2 days ago.' _Mark thought to himself as he tried to keep his face covered.

"Ah! Hey Securities" Bright said as she walked up to Trudge.

"Yeah?" Trudge responded a bit confused.

"Join me in this duel...as a fellow protector of order and justice!" Bright said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Trudge asked as he was more confused now than ever.

"You see..." Bright then started to explain everything to Trudge "...And that's about it!"

Whaaat?!" Trudge said with an angry yell. "He took a helpless girl and turned her bad? What's scum! Will beat some sense into you with a duel!"

Akiza then walked up beside Mark and started to whisper to him so they didn't hear. "Well...That was pointless. I guess we'll have to show them how wrong they are in a duel."

"Yeah" Mark whispers back. "Lets try to finish this up quick I don't want Trudge or any other sector security recognizing me. All I'll say is I did something a couple days ago and I don't want them to realize who I am."

"Hey! What are you two whispering about over there?!" Bright demanded.

"Whispering with a girl?! This guy is even worse than I thought!" Trudge said with an extremely jealous tone.

"Why, back when I was a student we..." Trudge was interrupted by Akiza "Okay, that's enough about the old days. Let's do this!"

All 4 of them got their duel disks ready for the duel.

_'Here we go again, why do I let Akiza talk me into these things. First it was that stupid program and now I'm dueling my former class president and Sector Security. Although I have to admit Akiza always keeps me entertained time from time.'_

Akiza &amp; Mark 8000LP

Bright &amp; Trudge 8000LP

Akiza &amp; Mark 0800LP

Bright &amp; Trudge 0000LP

"Ahhhhhh!" Bright shouted.

"Urghhh...what's going on?! It hurts!" Trudge growled.

Trudge and Bright collapsed onto the ground, both had serious injuries. Trudge had his head on the pavement staring down at the ground, Bright was on her side as tears started to form at the side of her eyes from the pain.

"I'll tell you one more time...Mark and I are not in any kind of relationship." Akiza said as she stood over Bright.

"Ugh...Akiza Izinski..." Bright managed to say through the tears and the pain.

"He was just my partner for the 'Social Experience Education' program, that's all. Now don't bug me about this anymore, okay?" Akiza asked as she continued to stare down at her, with her usual scowl and icy cold voice.

"P-please...help...us!" Bright said weakly as tears streaming down her face.

"Let's go, Mark" Akiza ordered as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Great let's get out of here! I don't want spend any more time here than I have to." Mark said nervously as he quickly followed behind Akiza and looking around.

Once they were a safe distance away and she stopped and stood in front of Mark.

"I think our little class president gets the truth about us now. See ya" she said, she then turned around and started heading home.

"Yeah, whatever, see ya later." Mark said nervously as he continue to look around to make sure there weren't any Sector Securities. He then turned a different direction and headed home as fast as he could.

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This is my first Fanfic, It's based off the Yu-gi-oh 5D's Tag Force 4. I stuck with the English/American names instead of their Japanese names, just a heads up. It's Akiza Academia Route, I took most of the dialog from the game. I added my own, and my have tweak some of the dialog. I have changed the appearance of the protagonist (Red Hat, Hat Guy, Konami whatever people call him), and personality to try to make it a little more interesting. I would love honest feedback, just no hating about how I make the character sound, act, or appear. ****I used the same title as the game.**

**Chapter: 4 That Which Flows From Me**

Mark was once again sleeping in bed in his signature clothes. It had been a week since the incident with Bright and Trudge, for that week he was just laying low trying not to get caught by Sector Security. He was once again awakened by a very familiar voice.

"Wake up" the voice said to him.

Mark opened his eyes and he saw who he expected to see. It was Akiza, once again she was still wearing her school uniform. Just like always she had her usual scowl on her face.

"Hey Akiza, what's up this time" he said as he sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry for having you come along with me the other day" she said in her usual cold voice. "Our class president hasn't said anything about us since."

"Whatever its not like the rumors bother me much" Mark said as he sat at the edge of the bed. "But I guess that means everything's fine now, right?"

"Yeah...so everything is ok now" Akiza replied.

"Great, that's good news, so what brings you here today?" He asked as he looked up at Akiza with a raised eyebrow.

Akiza had a bit of a surprised look on her face when he asked her that. She then regain her composure and made her face go back to her usual icy cold stare.

"There is someone else that's been bugging me"she said casually.

"Is it Naomi again?" he asked.

"No its not Naomi, this one's a bit different from her" she replied "I want to try and persuade her not to come near me anymore."

"So...come with me, okay?" She asked.

"Sure why not, I've been with you through worse" he said with a smirk on his face.

He got out of his bed, went to put on one of his black jackets, and the two of them went out the door.

As the two of them were walking down the street, Mark started to wonder where exactly they were going.

"So where we going this time? And who is it that's been bugging you?" Mark asked.

"We're going to some apartment building, not too far from the Downtown District, she lives somewhere around that area." Akiza replied "As for who's been bugging me, her name is Yuma."

"Yuma? Oh I remember her, she was always trying to be my friend back when I was a student at the academy." Mark remembered with a slight irritation in his voice. "So I guess that means you moved on to you, trying to make you more friendly. So how we going to find her?" Mark asked.

"We won't, she will find us" Akiza replied. "No matter where I go she always manages to find me."

_'Something tells me this is going to be another fun day' _Mark thought to himself.

As soon as they got to the apartment building, they didn't have to wait too long before they heard a voice.

"Oh...Akiza, hello"

The two of them then turned around to see a girl in a Duel Academia uniform. They both knew right away that this was the person they were looking for. She had short light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She then walked up to Akiza with a big smile on her face. Akiza just gave the girl heard usual cold death stare.

"Why do you always avoid anyone?" asked Yuma. "Everybody just want to be friends with you. I'm worried because whenever I see you at school you are always alone."

Akiza stares at the girl for a moment "That's how it always is...at first."

"Huh?" Yuma asked

"At first, everybody tries to get close to me like you're trying to do..." Akiza replied. "But when they see my true power, they all see me for the monster that I am and run..."

"N-no way!" Yuma said with a shocked and scared look on her face.

"You are nothing but a hypocrite. You can't fool me..." Akiza stated with a more angry tone of voice.

"H-hypocrite? I'm genuinely worried about you!" Yuma said with a more scared voice.

"Stop with these fake feelings and compassion and don't come near me anymore!" Akiza said has she started to yell.

"B-but...I'm serious...I swear..." Yuma said in a scared voice as she slowly started to back away from Akiza.

"IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS." Akiza shouted with her face now showing pure rage. "YOU PRETEND LIKE YOU'RE HURT AND YOU MAKE ME INTO THE VILLAIN. EVEN THOUGH YOU WOULD NEVER ENDURE ANY PAIN FOR ANYONE ELSE! WHEN I SEE SOMEONE LIKE YOU...I...I...!"

"S-stop it! Akiza! Wahhh!" Yuma said has she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Mark just stood there behind Akiza and watch the show. Akiza was so distracted by Yuma, she completely forgot about him being there.

_'Well this is an unexpected result, I don't think she even needed me to come' _Mark thought to himself. _'She's seems to be handling it quite well on her own, besides Yuma was way in over her head. The only reason that Akiza hangs out with me is because I don't say or do anything to set her off like this. I know all of the Akiza's buttons and I don't press any of them, last thing I want is to feel the wrath of her power.'_

Just at the exact moment Akiza was yelling at Yuma, a woman just happened to be going to her apartment. She has long pine green hair, and wore big circular glasses. She was wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt underneath a yellowish orange vest, blue pants and sneakers. She was also carrying a bag on her one side as well as a camera around her neck. As she got closer to the apartment building, she could see one girl on the ground crying, one girl standing above her yelling at her, and a guy that was just standing back and watching it all happen.

"wha?!" She said surprised "what's going on here? Who's that scary looking girl and the sobbing, screaming girl?!"

She stood there trying to figure out what was going on. she then banged to fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Oh I know! This must be some bullying going on here!" She said proudly I see as she thought she figured out what was going on. "I bet it's related to what I discovered in my fortune telling this morning. 'Head east and luck may come your way'. I got to take advantage of this moment! O-okay...here I go!"

_'You can do this Carly! you can do this Carly!' _the girl thought to herself.

"S-stop right there!" Carly said as she walked towards the small group of people.

Both Akiza and Mark turn to see who shouted. Akiza kept her furious look, as for Mark he had a very confused look on his face.

Carly finally got up to Akiza "Bullying is a terrible thing" Carly said to Akiza. "Before I get to that, tell me why you bullying this poor, innocent girl! Are you jealous of her good grades, or are you just insecure with yourself?"

"Perfect..." Akiza said with a normal yet angry voice.

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"I was just about to teach this girl about real pain in a duel" Akiza replied. "About how painful it is to have your heart crushed into a thousand pieces."

"Whoa...take it easy...you're scaring me now" Carly said as she slowly started back away from Akiza. "B-but...in a duel? How are you going to do that? How can you possibly hurt your opponent in a duel?"

Akiza stared at the girl for a moment.

"I hate..." Akiza said in a quiet voice. "I ABSOLUTELY HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU TOO" she shouted. "THOSE OF YOU WHO AT FIRST SEEM SO CURIOUS ABOUT A PERSON'S POWER...ONLY TO TURN A COLD SHOULDER TO THEM LATER ON!"

"What?!" Carly said in a very scared voice.

"Fine...I suppose I will have to teach you as well" Akiza said in her normal icy cold voice. "I'll show you how much pain I had to endure!"

"Wh-whaaaat?!" Carly screamed.

Akiza then grab Carly by the wrist and threw her beside Yuma, who was still crying on the ground.

"Get your duel disks ready, we're about to begin" Akiza said to the two of them. "Mark get over here I need your assistance now."

"Listen ladies you be better off just dueling with her" Mark said casually. "Trust me on this, you don't want her to use her powers outside of a duel. So just put on your duel disk and let's get started."

Carly and Yuma we're both frightened, but they both stood up and got ready for the duel.

_'Like I said she always finds a way to entertain me' _Mark thought.

Akiza &amp; Mark 8000LP

Carly &amp; Yuma 8000LP

Akiza &amp; Mark 8000LP

Carly &amp; Yuma 0000LP

"Ahhhhh!" Yuma screamed

"Wh-why? why...does it...hurt? Carly whispered in pain.

The two of them fell on their knees, suffering from the pain they were dealt. Both of them had tears in their eyes from the pain.

"So how was it? Did it hurt?" Akiza asked in her icy cold voice.

"Agh...Urg...Urrgh..." what all Yuma could say through all the pain.

"Awww, it looks like it hurts pretty bad..." Akiza said as you bend down to get a better look at Yuma.

"Ugh...ow, ow, ow..." Carly managed to say as she tried to stand up.

"But...the pain I've been dealt from people like you is much greater than that" Akiza said as she stood up and looked at the both of them. "That is why...I inflict pain on those that have driven me to loneliness."

"Akiza..." Yuma managed to say through the pain.

"Actually...I really haven't hurt you anywhere near enough..." said Akiza.

"What?!" Yuma asked in a terrified voice.

"Huh?!" Carly said with a shocked and terrified face.

Akiza started to glare both of them, then a very wicked smile grew on her face, and her eyes widen.

"When I see that face full of terror" said Akiza as her voice became full of pain, anger, rage, and enjoyment. "It just makes me even more..."

"Ahhhhhh! I have to get out of here!" Carly screamed she tried desperately to stand up.

"Huh...? Ah...Ughhh!" was all that Yuma could say as she desperately tried to stand up.

For 15 minutes Akiza stood in front of them using her 'cursed power' to inflict even more pain on the 2 them. All the while, Mark just took the side and watched Akiza inflict pain on the 2 innocent young ladies.

After it was over Akiza stood there looking down at the two what are usual cold scowl. Both of them had serious injuries and needed medical treatment.

Mark took a step forward "Akiza..."

"You can go home now" she said not even looking back at him.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked. "Why don't you come over to my place to-" Akiza interrupted him "I'm going to stay here...just a little longer."

Mark knew he could not say anything to change her mind.

"Alright but remember to get out of here soon, chances are someone already called Sector Security." After he said that, he turned around and started heading to his apartment.

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This is my first Fanfic, It's based off the Yu-gi-oh 5D's Tag Force 4. I stuck with the English/American names instead of their Japanese names, just a heads up. It's Akiza Academia Route, I took most of the dialog from the game. I added my own, and my have tweak some of the dialog. I have changed the appearance of the protagonist (Red Hat, Hat Guy, Konami whatever people call him), and personality to try to make it a little more interesting. I would love honest feedback, just no hating about how I make the character sound, act, or appear. ****I used the same title as the game.**

**Chapter: 5 What Remains Of Me**

Mark was once again sleeping in his clothes, it has been a month since the incident with Yuma and Carly. Mark used people that owe him favors to get information on how bad Carly and Yuma injuries were. They were placed in the hospital intensive care unit, both of them were only released not too long ago. Whatever damage Akiza did to them was not only physical but also mental. Although he did not care what happened to those 2, he always like to see the full damage of what Akiza 'cursed power' can do to people. As he was enjoying his slumber, he was once again woken.

"Wake up" Akiza said in her usual cold tone voice. With her usual scowl on her face, still wearing her Academia uniform.

"Hello Akiza" Mark replied as you slowly sat up to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"So what kind of trouble are you in this time" Mark asked

"What makes you think I mean in any kind of trouble?" Akiza asked as she gave him a death glare with a slight annoyed tone.

"The only time you come over and wake me up is when you have troubles" Mark replied. "Any other time you come by after I'm awake."

Akiza stared at him with a bit of a surprised look on her face. She was having a hard time believing he was able to read it like that. She regained her composure and put on her usual scowl.

"The girl from the one day..." Akiza started to say. "She hasn't said anything to me since. She just looks at me from afar with resent and fear."

"Well then I say that was a job well done" Mark said with a smirk on his face as he sat on the edge of his bed.

She gave him a nod and she leaned up against the wall beside the window.

She then started to stare out the window and said "With every passing day another person grows more distant from me. I suppose that's fitting for a person with a 'cursed powers' such as mine."

" 'Cursed power' or not" Mark began to say. "You always find ways to entertain me, that's why I love hanging out with you" he finished with a smirk on his face.

Akiza turn to look at Mark, she couldn't help but wonder why this person never was afraid of her 'cursed power'. He had seen her use it so many times, yet he did not avoid or hate her for it. He just simply stood beside her, never judging her, never stopping her, never interfering with her, he just stood there and let her do as she pleased.

"Someone I don't know wanted to meet me today..." said Akiza.

"Do you have any idea who this person might be?" Mark asked.

"No" Akiza replied "I want you to come with me."

"Alright then" Mark said as he got up and went to go grab one of this black jackets.

Once he put it on they were out the door on that way to their destination.

As they walk through the city to their destination Akiza broke the silence.

"This has been starting to bug me for a while now..." Akiza said as she turned her head to look at Mark. "...But why don't you try to distance yourself from me like everyone else?"

Mark turned his head to look at her and said "I have no reason to avoid you. You and I have a understanding. You have never once used 'cursed powers' on me because I don't do anything to set you off. Not only that we both have a people in our lives that we don't like, so we have that in common."

Akiza looked at him trying to figure out why he does these things.

Mark realizing she was just staring at him decided to change the subject. "So where are we heading this time around?" he asked.

Akiza turned her head to look straight forward again "We're heading to the Shoreline in the Satellite" she replied. "That's where I was told to meet this person."

"Great" Mark said sarcastically. "Nothing like hanging around a dead old city."

As the 2 got to the Shoreline, they saw a girl standing there alone. She had short gray hair, light brown eyes, and was wearing a Dual Academia uniform. As soon as they came into sight the young girl walked up to Akiza, while Mark hung back a bit behind her.

"Oh you came Akiza Izinski!" said the girl with a smug look on her face.

Akiza with our usual scowl asked "Are you the one that wanted to see me?"

"Yeah that's me Master of Fighting, Master of Duels" she replied with a proud tone in her voice and a smile on her face. "I pretty much run things here at the Duel Academia, the name's Ida."

"And...? What do you want?" Akiza asked.

Ida face then became a frown "I hear you like walking around like you own the place these days" Ida said.

Akiza was confused by this statement, however she kept her composure to not show her confusion.

Ida's face then became a scowl "Don't play innocent with me! A bunch of people said you roughed 'em up."

At that moment Akiza thought of Naomi, Bright, &amp; Yuma. She then started to think one of them told this girl to come in attack her.

"I think you got some nerve doing all that on my watch!" Ida said with fury in her voice.

"So...what you want me to do about it?" Akiza asked in a cold tone voice.

"Fight me in a duel! I'll sort you out real good!" Ida replied with a commanding tone.

"People like you really make me mad you know that?" Ida asked.

"Oh? Well I guess we have something in common" Akiza replied.

"Huh?" Ida set with a confused look on her face.

"I hate people like you who hurt people for fun" Akiza stated.

"What?!" Ida said that she was even more confused now.

"You have no reason for hurting anyone..." said Akiza. "For me, I can't help but hurt people even if I don't want to. But you do it just for your own personal amusement...I won't let you do it again."

"Quit talking trash" Ida said now with anger and slight fear in her voice. "Let's just get on with the show."

"Fine by me" Akiza replied.

While all this was going on, Mark what just standing around trying to figure out what was going to happen next. _'Looks like this time won't be a disappointment either'_ he thought to himself. _'I remember Ida from back in my days at that Academy. She and Akiza have quite a lot in common, the only reason I didn't hang out with her was because she didn't have the 'cursed powers' to entertain me.' _Mark was broken out of his thoughts when Akiza called out to him.

"Mark! Get over here now!" she ordered him.

All he did was grin and started walking to stand beside her. _'It looks like it's about time to get this show started_' he thought to himself as he stood beside Akiza.

Ida glared at Akiza "HEY!" she shouted.

Akiza just glared back at her, although she was confused by her sudden shout, but did not show it.

"I thought you were told to come here alone" Ida said with an annoyed tone. "Then you bring someone along with you! What a cheat! If you get someone, then I guess I should have one, too."

She then started to look around, then she saw a man with onyx spiky hair, with a gold highlight in 2 top spikes. He was wearing a blue biker jacket with a black design on the shoulders and chest of the jacket with some sort of pads on the shoulders &amp; elbows, a dark grey shirt underneath it with a red design on the front, brown leather gloves, and black pants with the same kind of pads as the jacket. His skin was slightly tanned and he had violet colored eyes.

"Hey! You, over there! Yeah you, fish looking thing, get over here!" Ida shouted at the young man.

The man then looked at Ida in confusion.

_'Oh this is just great' _Mark thought to himself with excitement. _'That's Yusei Fudo he's a known legend here in the Satellite. I never did get the chance to duel him before, it looks like Ida has just given me my chance.'_

"You're a duelist, right? I can tell just by looking at ya!"

Yusei then walked up to Ida "What do you want?" he asked as he was intrigued by what was happening.

"These two want to duel me in a tag duel" Ida replied. "Help me out a sec here!"

Yusei looked at Akiza &amp; Mark while he thought for a few seconds. "Hmmm...I see" he said coming out of his thoughts. "I don't blame you for not wanting to take on multiple opponents alone. I'll guess I'll help you out."

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Ida cheered happily.

Akiza continue to glared at both of them "Fine it doesn't matter who you get to do with you" she said.

"Get ready to be destroyed!" Ida replied.

As all four of them got there duel disks ready, Mark couldn't help but smile with excitement.

_'This is it' _he thought to himself. _'This is going to be the greatest show Akiza has ever put on for me. I knew, right from the start, that hanging around with her would be the best thing for me. Now look at this, not only am I going to duel Yusei a known legend, but I'm also going to get to see him get crushed by the 'cursed power' of Akiza. Once this duel is over I can then die a happy man.'_

Akiza&amp;Mark 8000LP

Yusei&amp;Ida 8000LP

Akiza&amp;Mark 4650LP

Yusei&amp;Ida 0000LP

"Gahhhhhh!" Ida screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Agh! What's going on?! What is this?!" Yusei I asked as he fell to his knees in pain.

"What is this girl...? "She's a monster...!" Ida said weakly as she tried to get up on her knees. "Ahhhhhh!" was all she could scream before she passed out from the pain.

As Ida laid unconscious on the ground. Akiza, who stayed in the spot she was in, hunched over for a bit trying to catch her breath after using her 'cursed power'. Meanwhile Mark was standing beside Akiza looking at their 2 opponents with a bit of disappointment.

_'That was it?' _he thought to himself with disappointed. _'That was still a good duel and all, but I was expecting something a little more...painful.'_

Once Akiza caught her breath she closed her eyes and said "Yes...I am a monster" she opened her eyes, furious scowl on her face, and continue to speak with a cold tone voice. "I am a monster feared, avoided, and hated by all! No one believes in me...! And I believe no one...!"

Yusei who finally managed to get onto his feet, although was in extreme pain, asked "Do you really think that way?"

Akiza looked at Yusei with confusion, as she wasn't sure what he meant when he asked that.

Yusei, hunched over in pain, started to say "I just dueled you on a whim, but..." His voice was ragged from all the pain "Do you really think that way about the partner you just dueled with?"

Akiza's expression was change the one of surprised. Her eyes widen as she started to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

"I have only just met you..." Yusei said in his ragged voice. "...But I can feel a special bond between you two. A bond that can't just be formed in a random duel or two."

Akiza's expression went back to her usual one, as she thought of what Yusei just told her.

"Anyway, I have to go" Yusei said as he turned around and slowly started to limp away. He looked over his shoulder one more time at Akiza and said "Just think about what I said."

Mark, who heard the entire conversation, cannot help but be impressed at what Yusei was able to conclude in that one duel.

When Yusei disappeared out of sight, Akiza &amp; Mark decided to move to a different part of the Shoreline away from the unconscious girl. Once they knew they were safe distance away, Akiza turned to look at Mark. She stared at him for a moment, he knew that she was thinking about what Yusei told her.

"I just chose you for the 'Social Experiment Education' program..." she said with her usual scowl, but her voice was not cold. It was a voice of uncertainty and confusion. "...Because you barely talk I thought that would suit me best. In the past you let me hang out at your place. You never avoided me, you never hated me. To me I thought you which is some idiot, but I ended up dragging you into all my little battles." her expression then changed to one of sad and uncertain. "Before I knew it I...I depended on you" her voice remain the same. "And...you...you never turn your back on me, even after you knew about my power."

"I told you before..." Mark replied with a neutral tone of voice. "You and I have an understanding, although I'm not surprised through that understanding the two of us became friends. Just so you know as long as you continue to use your 'cursed powers' to entertain me, I will never abandon you."

Akiza went back to her usual scowl as she thought of what he just told her.

She stared at him for a few moments until she spoke. "Hey..." she said in her usual cold tone voice. "Will you do something for me?"

"What is it" he replied.

"It's just one thing" she said with a voice of excitement. She extended her right arm and extended her hand. her usual scowl was replaced by huge grin that extended from ear to ear. Her eyes widened with the look of excitement and hope. "Duel me... Thats all I ask. Try to withstand all of my power...Make me...Believe."

All Mark could do at this point was smile. _'This...this is what I've been waiting for' _he thought to himself. _'She is finally going to use the full power on someone. Even though I wish it was on someone else, I know this duel will entertain me.'_

Akiza ready her duel disk "Get ready!" she said with the same expression and the same excitement in her voice.

As she started to laugh with excitement, Mark ready his duel disk. A smile on his face is well, as they both knew this was going to be one intense duel.

**R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**This is my first Fanfic, It's based off the Yu-gi-oh 5D's Tag Force 4. I stuck with the English/American names instead of their Japanese names, just a heads up. It's Akiza Academia Route, I took most of the dialog from the game. I added my own, and my have tweak some of the dialog. I have changed the appearance of the protagonist (Red Hat, Hat Guy, Konami whatever people call him), and personality to try to make it a little more interesting. I would love honest feedback, just no hating about how I make the character sound, act, or appear. ****I used the same title as the game.**

**Final Chapter: Epilogue**

It has been 4 years since the duel between Akiza &amp; Mark. Mark was sleeping on the couch in the living room of his and Akiza apartment. He was sleeping in his clothes, which were a dark navy blue zipper hoodie, which the hood was up and covering his eyes. It had a dark grey fleece in the interior of the hoodie and a unique white dragon design on the back of it which went all the way on to the hood. Underneath the hoodie he was wearing a blood red t-shirt. He was also wearing a black jeans with a black belt with a white dragon design on it, black leather gloves, and a pair of red sneakers. He was lying on his left side with his face toward the back of the couch. He was sleeping peacefully until I heard alarm go off. He turned over to look at the table that was in front of the couch, the alarm on his cell phone started to go off. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone and turned it off. He set up on the couch he pulled down his hood and start to wipe the sleep from his left eye. With his hood down, it revealed that he was wearing a medical eye patch over his right eye. As he sat there looking around, he could not help but think that day 4 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Mark &amp; Akiza stood there facing each other as the duel ended, it ended in a draw. Akiza was exhausted from using her 'cursed power' stood there in shock at the person before her. He had taken every hit and he did not go down, he had severe bruises, cuts, and other injuries. However the most severe one was the damage to his right eye. In the midst of the duel one of the Akiza attacks manage to damage his right eye, completely rendering it blind. As she stood there looking at him bleeding from his right eye, she thought for sure that he would now hate and avoid her. All he did was just give her a simple smile as he walked up to her._

_"Like I always say" Mark said in a happy tone of voice. "You always find a way to entertain me."_

_Akiza looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Y-you're not mad? You don't hate me and want to avoid me?" Akiza asked with a nervous voice._

_"Of course not" Mark replied. "I told you before, as long as you keep me entertained, I will never abandon you."_

_He then extended his right arm to offer her a handshake. She then looked down at his hand with a bit of a confused look. After she realized what he was trying to do she then grabbed his right hand and they shook on it. On that day they made a deal. He would never leave her side or abandon her, and she would use her 'cursed powers' to entertain him._

_End Flashback_

As he finished his trip down memory lane, he started to head towards the bathroom. When he got there he headed towards the sink to wash his face. He then removed his eye patch to reveal that his eye had been completely stitched closed. As he washed his face, he then remembered that his left arm was robotic prosthetic. Looking down at it he couldn't help remembering how he got it.

_Flashback_

_It was 14 months after the two had made the deal. The two of them had spent most of that time inflicting pain on other people. It was then when Akiza was approached by a group known as the Arcadia Movement. They wanted to recruit her for their organization, the leader of the group was named Sayer. They were interested in her 'power' and they thought that she would be a fine addition to the group. However she refused the offer, which did not end very well. They wanted her to join the organization no matter what, and was prepared to use force if necessary. As Akiza &amp; Mark dueled the what seemed like hundreds of what they called 'psychic duelist', Mark had taken a lot of severe damage to his left arm. What was the final straw for his left arm was his duel with Sayer. Mark lost the duel and his left arm completely in the process, Akiza now filled with rage took on Slayer in a duel and ended up defeating him and ending his life in the process. As they were about to leave the scene, they were approached by a man with long wavy white hair. He was wearing a white silvery tinted suit, he was also escorted by Sector Security. They would later find out that the man was named Rex Goodwin, the head of Sector Security. He approached the 2 to congratulate them and thank them for what they have done. It turned out that Sayer had some sort of info on Rex Goodwin, so they could not officially arrest him. However since what those two have done, they saved him a lot of trouble. While Sector Security went to find and arrest any other members of the Arcadia movement, Rex wanted to show his thanks to the 2 of them. He then informed Mark that he would set him up with a robotic prosthetic arm. As a sign of more good faith he then offered to set them up with any apartment or house of their choosing. The two of them were a bit confused, but they did take the offer, they were just glad they would not going to get arrested by Sector Security._

_End Flashback_

As he finished washing his face, he then started to head towards Akiza room, which was the only room in the entire apartment. Once he got there he went straight in, he then went and stood right beside the bed Akiza was sleeping in. This has become a normal routine for him, he was the one now usually waking up Akiza.

"Hey come on Aki wake up" he said and he started to shake her shoulder.

Akiza muttered "Five more minutes" as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"If you don't get up..." he said with an annoyed tone "...then I'm going to drag you outta bed."

"Alright, alright, Jesus" she said as she sat up in bed. Her hair has now grown so long it went down to her knees.

She got out of bed, started to grab her clothes and then head to the bathroom. Mark could hear her muttering complaints until she got into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom he then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. She came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later fully dressed. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a baby blue broken heart on the front of it. On top of that she had a crimson red long sleeve blazer with a black flowers design on the back with black butterflies all around the flowers and going up the sleeves. A dark blue skirt that went just above her knees, with a black chain like design all over it, and black tennis shoes. She just let had long hair hang freely on her back.

She then went into the kitchen, sat down and started having breakfast. The two of them sat in silence as they ate their meal.

Once they were finish their meals, they both put the plate into the sink and headed for the front door. Mark put up his hood then grabbed a black trench coat from a closet beside the front door.

"So where we going today?" Akiza asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not sure yet Aki" Mark replied with a grin on his face. "But let's go out and see what New DominoCcity has in store for us."

And with that the two of them walked out the front door and closed it behind them. Both of them set out on a journey to see how much chaos and destruction they can do.

**END**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
